<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping Hand by svnny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064325">Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnny/pseuds/svnny'>svnny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexy Superpower Side Effects [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assisted Masturbation, Bobby has a big crush on Amara, Bobmara, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Making Out, Masturbation, Superpowered Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnny/pseuds/svnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you,” she said, pulling his thoughts away from where her cold thighs were bracketing his warm hips. “It’s just scary. You might be the only one… the only way…”</p><p>“Oh… yeah.” Bobby had trouble seeing it as a bad thing. The girl of his dreams could only ever get off with his help? To him, it sounded like the opposite of a problem. “At least, it’s me though.”</p><p>---------</p><p>When Amara gets horny, she sets stuff on fire. It'll take a cryomancer to get her off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Drake/Amara Aquilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sexy Superpower Side Effects [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how no one has thought of this yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he was counting, the first time he heard about it was probably outside Jubilee’s door. He wasn’t even eavesdropping. Tabitha was just loud.</p><p>“I’m not kidding, I’m seriously considering moving back in with the Brotherhood!”</p><p>The girls burst into laughter before Rahne said, “Aye, look! She’s turning red! Don’t go all Magma on us.”</p><p>“Shut uuuuppppp,” Amara groaned. Unfortunately, when Bobby heard her voice, his feet froze in place. Ororo would have to wait for help with the dishes. “Tabby, you didn’t have to tell everyone.”</p><p>“What? That you turn our room into a sauna every time you try to masturbate?” Tabitha asked with a chuckle. “It’s a team issue, Amara.”</p><p>The room erupted in laughter again and Bobby’s heart pounded in his ears. He didn’t hear that right. He couldn’t have. Tabitha probably said ‘meditate.’ That makes sense.</p><p>“Bobby, what are you doing up here?”</p><p>His head snapped up at Ororo’s knowing gaze waiting for him at the end of the hall.</p><p>“Uh, I was hoping Amara could take over dish duty so I can finish my calc homework,” he managed to say once he unscrambled his brain. “I didn’t realize they were having a sleepover.”</p><p>She smiled with a sort of understanding that he didn’t really like.</p><p>“I’ll help you with calculus if you help me clean the dishes.”</p><p>He’s pretty sure he just scrubbed one plate for the entire hour and a half that he was supposed to be helping Ororo. Needless to say, he was pretty useless when it came to calculus too.</p><p>-</p><p>The second time he heard anything about it, Tabitha was again the one to bring it up, and in the middle of a mission, no less.</p><p>“And he was so freaked out that he locked himself in the bathroom!” Rahne said, finishing a story that had everyone laughing around the fire. It was their first time wearing their official X-Men uniforms out on a mission, save for Havok, who was still infirmed, and Multiple, who had been chosen to show X-23 around the Mansion.</p><p>“He hid?” Jubilee laughed, clutching her stomach as she leaned against the logs Sam had felled to hang their tent from. “That’s terrible, Rahne.”</p><p>“What did you expect him to do? My face transformed and I howled while he was going down on me!”</p><p>As Bobby wiped away tears left over from Rahne’s terrible hookup story, he tried not to stare at Amara too much, but she always seemed to glow when she lost herself in laughter, especially by the firelight.</p><p>“That totally beats Ray’s electrical fingering story,” Amara joked, elbowing Ray in the ribs goodnaturedly. He zapped her on the thigh in retaliation, which made her yelp and sparked another round of laughter.</p><p>“I don’t know, Amara. You’re a strong contender for worst sexy superpower side effect, don’t you think?”</p><p>Amara’s laughter slipped from her face to be replaced with a cold glare. Bobby felt more than saw all the girls in the circle stiffen.</p><p>“Tabitha Smith, don’t you dare.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Dani told us about her wet dreamwalking experience,” Tabitha goaded, making the newbie turn red all over again. “Roberto and I shared stories too. It's only fair that you step up to the plate.”</p><p>Jubilee started to snicker behind her hand, which made Amara switch her glare over to her before she finally caved.</p><p>“Fine,” she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. “I can’t… do anything without heating up. Y’know, Magma-style.”</p><p>It took a second for what she meant to sink in, but once it did, the riotous laughter started back up at Amara’s expense. All around the fire, the eight super teens fell all over each other when they should have been taking shifts keeping guard and getting some sleep for the morning mission ahead.</p><p>“Is that why you’re so uptight all the time?” Roberto laughed. Amara reached across the fire unscathed to flick him in the nose, but that didn't quell the laughter.</p><p>Ray gave Bobby a pointed look, but Bobby lost himself in the laughter instead. Some things are easier to laugh about than think about.</p><p>-</p><p>The third time, she was the one to bring it up. He was in bed, nearly asleep, when something small and warm shook him awake.</p><p>“Bobby, I need your help.”</p><p>She was looking down at him with her big doe eyes, pupils blown wide and lip curled into a ridiculous pout. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and her skin was shiny with sweat. He sat up and pulled the covers back to escape the heat she brought with her.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>She cut herself off, chancing a glance at Ray’s slumbering form beneath his sheets. Bobby got out of bed silently and she led him to her room, where he was surprised to find Tabitha missing.</p><p>“Tabby’s with the Brotherhood tonight, so I thought I’d try-”</p><p>She cut herself off again and went to open a window to release some of the steam in her room. It was seriously sweltering. When she turned back around, she was practically teary-eyed.</p><p>“Uh, Amara, what’s going on?”</p><p>Her skin burned him when he grabbed her shoulders and she fought off a sob. She was shaking like a leaf.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I… I don't know what to do,” she whimpered. “I need… I need…”</p><p>She glanced at her unmade bed where the black scorch marks on the sheets put the pieces together for him.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He looked at her and couldn't really look away. She seemed so desperate, sweating in a small dress that looked more like a cami. Made of the finest silk for the X-Mansion’s resident princess, it barely covered her ass, but he wasn’t complaining.</p><p>“Please, Bobby? I know it’s a lot to ask, but… I can't get close without being a fire hazard.”</p><p>When she bit her lip in apprehension, he was screwed. Not that he would have ever said no, but the puppy eyes were the final straw.</p><p>“Fine, but don’t freak out if I get a boner.”</p><p>He watched as the fear faded from her face and she let out a surprised laugh.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you!”</p><p>Hooking one of her flaming hot fingers with one of his own, she led him to her bed and sat him down against the headboard. As she crawled between his legs and leaned her hot back against his chest, he winced and iced up before she could burn his tank top off of his skin.</p><p>“Ahh,” she moaned, sinking into the cold that she normally abhorred. He watched with hawklike focus as her hand drifted down the length of her body to disappear beneath her dress. “Mmm…”</p><p>Her hand moved slowly and her hips rolled with the rhythm. Her other hand slid up to pinch her nipple through the silk. Bobby started praying.</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered to herself, barely audible as she laid her head over his shoulder and gave him the best possible view of her body.</p><p>Watching her heaving chest from his vantage point was something akin to a religious experience. Her little gasps and hums were the church choir.</p><p>“Amara,” he croaked. He could feel her starting to burn through his ice form. “You’re still really hot.”</p><p>“Then cool me down,” she huffed, hand working a little more diligently beneath her skirt.</p><p>Prayers answered, the hand that had been pinching her nipple reached back to take his and guide it to rest under her breast, gently cupping it. Then she took his other hand and placed it on her inner thigh.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Bobby muttered beneath his breath, staring at his hands that have now joined the congregation.</p><p>She hissed at the cold and he started to pull away, but her hand flew up to the back of his neck to hold him to her. He felt her searing heat through his icy exterior and moaned aloud.</p><p>“So close,” she gasped, hips rolling beneath his palm. Her fingers were going at lightning speed. When she tilted up her hips, he could see her silk panties pushed aside and her hand working furiously. “Oh, yeah. Yeah. That’s-”</p><p>And just like that, she crested, fingers clawing at the smooth column of his neck. Through her orgasm, her hand kept working and her hips grinded languidly back against his own. He gasped, but she was too lost in herself to hear it.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whimpered in the aftershock, finally falling still in his arms. He transformed and she took the opportunity to scratch her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine despite the mugginess of the room.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he asked, “All good?”</p><p>She could only pant and nod, wiping her fingers on her scorched sheets. She smelled like sex and Amara and matchsticks. He wanted to bury his nose in her hair and make her come again, but he untangled their limbs and stood from her bed instead.</p><p>Bobby laid her boneless body back onto her pillows and watched as prim princess Amara returned. Her eyes were watering with relief and shining up at him with an admiration that he couldn’t handle. Her thin dress strap had rolled down her shoulder to expose the top of the tit she’d been pinching. He reached down to roll the strap back up.</p><p>“Thanks, Bobby,” she whispered, biting her lip again and pulling her covers up to her chin. She was eyeing the tent in his pants in a way that made his cheeks burn from something other than her superpowers.</p><p>“I feel like I should be thanking you,” he joked, but he meant it. She smiled at him and he went back to bed to imagine all the ways he could help her cool off.</p><p>-</p><p>The fourth time the topic came up was nothing short of a miracle. He had spent a month in a daze, struggling in school and on missions to keep his head on straight. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Amara, naked and begging and needing and smiling and laughing and angry and training and loving him back.</p><p>Another high stakes mission had left the New Mutants alone at the Mansion with Wolverine. Then Sabretooth rolled into town for a night, leaving the New Mutants alone with the liquor cabinet.</p><p>In the sitting room, the fire was roaring and everyone was cozying on the couches and floor with tequila and blankets to warm themselves. Bobby let Ray pour him a shot of tequila.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>Bobby looked to his left where Rahne and Jamie were piled in a cocoon of blankets. They weren't drinking, but they were definitely enjoying Dani’s drunken dancing.</p><p>“Are you going to tell Amara you’re in love with her?”</p><p>The smile slid off of Bobby's face when he heard Rahne’s question. Jamie snickered into the older girl's shoulder while the cryomancer fumbled with his words.</p><p>“Here, man.”</p><p>Another shot was placed in his hand by Jubilee or Tabby or someone and he downed it without a thought as Rahne and Jamie looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“I'm gonna-”</p><p>He cut himself off as he stood and walked around to take a seat against the back of the couch. Staring at the wall, he felt a hot body sit beside him.</p><p>“Do you think Professor X can afford all this because he’s secretly a hooker?” Amara joked, staring up at the vaulted ceiling of the sitting room.</p><p>“I mean, the rest of us are all hookers, so it only makes sense.”</p><p>When she laughed, a gun to his head couldn’t have gotten him to look away. Her hair was up in a ponytail, revealing the length of her brown neck. Like him, she was in her pajamas. He didn't know whether to be grateful or upset that her PJs today were just a tank top and flannel pants.</p><p>She was looking at him now and had to stifle another laugh.</p><p>“Your face is so red, Bobby.”</p><p>“Tequila.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>They sat there a moment more, listening as Roberto loudly relayed a story to the rest of the group that Bobby couldn't be bothered to hear. Amara was listening intently, giggling and nodding when his story called for it, even though they were both hidden away behind the couch. He just watched her.</p><p>“That's so not what happened!” Rahne argued. Just like that, the spell was broken. Amara sighed and stared at the ceiling again. His eyes traced the curve of her neck as he thought of what it would look like covered in bites and bruises. When he finally traveled back up to her face, she was watching him with a terrifyingly familiar look in her eye.</p><p>Before he could stop himself, he asked, “If I kissed you right now-”</p><p>She was on him before he could finish. It took him an embarrassingly long time to respond. When his brain finally processed ‘Amara Aquilla is kissing me on the mouth, maybe kiss her back,’ she pulled away and sat back. His heart ached from the loss and stuttered at the dopey smile on her face.</p><p>She started to laugh again, saying, “Oh my god, your face-”</p><p>This time he cut her off, pulling her by the neck to bring their lips together again. She tasted like tequila, or maybe that was him. Her mouth was soft and warm against his, so he gave into temptation and bit her bottom lip.</p><p>Burying her moan in his mouth, she quickly crawled over and onto him, balancing herself with two hot hands on his chest. Then her tongue was in his mouth, searing him from the inside out. He made an embarrassingly distraught sound as adrenaline rushed through him like a fever and left him lightheaded.</p><p>His hands scrabbled for purchase at her hips, pulling her into him and curling over her and pawing at the skin between her shirt and pants, trying to consume her entirely. She was heavy and real and human in his hands, burning like a living furnace.</p><p>She made a soft sound into him when she ground her hips over his, so he iced up his hand and laid it on the small of her back. The other gripped her thigh like a lifeline. Around the time that her hands slid into his hair, a loud growl made them fly apart, panting and horny.</p><p>“Oh, really? You’re going to bust out your powers on our night off?” Roberto shouted and Bobby realized that Rahne was probably taking the argument too far.</p><p>Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Amara stood and ran over to her friend on shaky legs to diffuse the situation. Bobby carded his hand through his hair and pulled at it the way she had, imagining that she was the one doing it.</p><p>-</p><p> The fifth and final time it came up, sex was actually the last thing on his mind.</p><p>“Magma, Magma. Come on, wake up!”</p><p>He sighed with relief when her doe eyes fluttered open, warm and brown in contrast with her cold and blue skin.</p><p>He pulled her out of the freezer and threw her over his shoulders, trying to find the fastest way out of the compound and back to the ship. The sauna that he’d been trapped in sapped him of his powers as well, so he had to rely on his training to escape what was only supposed to be a recon mission.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>As if he would ever listen to that. Instead, he pulled Amara to his chest and hurtled through the nearest window and into the river below. It wasn’t until the compound was well out of sight that he pulled himself and Amara from the chilly waters. She looked even bluer than before.</p><p>“Well, that was a resounding success,” Bobby joked as he rested her between the tree roots of the nearby woods. She didn’t laugh. She didn’t even look like she was breathing, even though her eyes were drowsily following him as he set about making a fire.</p><p>“I-I-I…mmm cold.”</p><p>Bobby turned to her, the girl who kissed him one night on the floor of the sitting room and scrambled his brain beyond recognition before never bringing it up again. She looked just as small and pained as the night she came to him with her desperate plea.</p><p>“Hold on, Mar.” He hurriedly collected dry branches for the fire and used two stones to spark it. He reached back to grab Amara by her freezing cold ankle and pulled her forward to sit beside him at the fire. As he unzipped her soaking wet suit, he said, “I’m gonna take your suit off.”</p><p>She leaned forward to give him better access. Soon she was in just her bra and underwear. Bobby quickly followed suit before setting her between his legs and rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Her back was cold, which felt fantastic against his warm chest.</p><p>“How come you got trapped in a sauna?” Amara grumbled.</p><p>“You know why.”</p><p>She laced her fingers in his and pulled his arms around her. She was much warmer now, but no matter how much she tried to expand the fire, her powers were still out of commission. He could feel his own powers awakening in his veins after sapping the cold from Amara, but it still wasn’t enough to make more than a few snowflakes.</p><p>“I hate this. We need to move,” Amara said, looking out past the treeline where the river raged and the compound sat just up the hill. He hummed in agreement, even though he didn’t really agree. He could’ve sat there forever, just like they had that night in her bed.</p><p>“But we can’t until our powers are back,” he reminded her.</p><p>“Well, the chill is in my bones.”</p><p>In frustration, she pushed him back and stood, walking around the fire to do jumping jacks. He watched her from where he had caught himself with his hands, gazing up as she bounced by the firelight in just her bra and underwear. He got a bad idea.</p><p>“I know how you can get your powers back.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” she humored him, only half-listening.</p><p>He gulped harshly and nodded, wiping his hands on his boxers. He started heating up just at the thought, but this time he didn’t mind.</p><p>“I can make you cum.”</p><p>It was almost comical the way she froze mid-jumping jack, hands over her head and eyes as wide as saucers. Bobby would have laughed if his heart wasn’t in his throat. She stared at him for a long time, a million thoughts flying through her dark eyes. Finally…</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>He should have been elated because the thing he’d been dreaming about since that night on her scorched sheets was finally coming true. Instead, he was just afraid, unsure if he could live up to his promise. But, oh god, did he want to try.</p><p>Amara walked around the fire, regarding him warily as she knelt beside him. She watched him with an indecipherable look on her face.</p><p>“If you don’t wan-”</p><p>“No, it’s just-”</p><p>They were both silent. He struggled to keep his eyes on her face. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen each other like this, of course, but never in this context.</p><p>With a deep breath, she swung a leg over his lap like she was mounting a horse, body tense with apprehension. His hands hovered over her waist as she stared up at the canopy and steeled herself.</p><p>“Seriously, Amara, we don’t hav-”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>That caught him by surprise and shut him up as well. With a deep breath, she slouched on his lap, eyes still fixed overhead. He wanted to touch her more than he’d ever wanted to do anything probably in his entire life.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you,” she said, pulling his thoughts away from where her cold thighs were bracketing his warm hips. “It’s just scary. You might be the only one… the only way…”</p><p>“Oh… yeah.” Bobby had trouble seeing it as a bad thing. The girl of his dreams could only ever get off with his help? To him, it sounded like the opposite of a problem. “At least, it’s me though.”</p><p>She granted him a smile then and dropped her forehead against his. His hands finally found a home on her hips and he had an abrupt flashback to their first kiss.</p><p>“Thank you,” and her sad eyes said more than her words did. There was another apology sitting there in the furrow of her brows and the gentle slope of her pouted mouth.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Don’t freak out if I get a boner.”</p><p>She laughed, gorgeously, and he kissed her, head buzzing with something other than tequila this time. He, of course, got a boner almost instantly when her bare skin pressed against his own. One of her hands came up to grip the back of his neck and tilt his head back to her liking so she could chew on his lip.</p><p>Her kisses were demanding and slow, constant and rolling like lava down the side of a mountain. He pulled back for a sharp, harsh breath that raked through his chest like winter air. She was unperturbed, kissing across his face to his ear. Bobby moaned and ran Danger Room drills in his mind to calm the fever she had sent raging through his body.</p><p>“Let me,” he said into the air, fingers moving into the waistband of her underwear. She was hot, so hot that he found it hard to believe her powers weren’t already back. But he wasn’t going to bring it up if she wasn’t.</p><p>“Please,” she whimpered as he slid his fingers over her lower lips once, twice, before he entered her.</p><p>The noise that came out of her made his head spin and the tight heat of her wrapped around his fingers didn’t help at all. He iced his hand up quickly so she didn’t melt his fingers down to nubs. There was a sharp intake of breath by his ear before she latched onto the lobe and started sucking. Hard.</p><p>Amara hummed when he started moving his fingers inside of her, careful at first because it was only the second time he’d ever had his fingers inside of a girl. Her lips trailing down the column of his neck made it hard for him to overthink it like he had the last time. The only coherent thought his brain could piece together was “Amara, Amara, Amara, Amara, Amara” on repeat.</p><p>With his grip still tight on her hip, he shifted her over his fingers, which made her bite down into his pulse point. The fever was back, raging through him as his thumb found her clit. Amara moaned and pressed a reverent kiss onto his collarbone that made the rest of the world go fuzzy.</p><p>“More,” she mumbled against his neck, shifting her hips to bounce on his hand. Bobby wished he could bottle the sounds she was making to save for all his sleepless nights.</p><p>She whimpered and words came to his mouth of their own volition.</p><p>“That’s it. So good, princess.”</p><p>She made another desperate keening sound as she fucked herself on his hand, teeth scraping against his shoulder and nails biting into his biceps. Her own pace was slow and punishing as her skin started to light up against his.</p><p>“Keep going. You’re so good,” he praised mindlessly, head still spinning from the feel of her around him. If this was how she felt around his fingers, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how she’d feel around his-</p><p>“Mmm, Bobby,” she hummed, hips bouncing faster as she sucked his pulse into her mouth. “Yesssss.”</p><p>It went straight to his head, the way she said his name, and made him feel the best kind of drunk. His grip on her hip tightened as he pulled her down over his frozen fingers again and again.</p><p>“Come on, princess,” he grunted, sweating with effort as he tried to finger superpowers back into his crush. “You’re doing so good.”</p><p>She whimpered again and threw her head back, huffing and puffing with every bounce as she chased her release. She was gorgeous, even as his wrist started to ache.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” he whispered, watching as she rolled her hips into his fingers. She gasped and locked eyes with him at that, skin red with the fire that he had reignited inside her.</p><p>“Bobby,” she said again, voice cracking as his thumb pressed into her clit. </p><p>Amara pitched forward onto his chest, burning so hot that his body switched to ice-mode out of reflex. Every muscle in her body tensed as her walls fluttered around his fingers, soaking his frozen hand. Bobby panted heavily into her hair, breathing in the now familiar scent of sex and Amara and matchsticks.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of her, which made her shiver and curl into him in the best way possible. He held her like that until they both caught their breath. Finally, she looked up and said an awkward thanks that made him laugh.</p><p>“Any time,” he replied, and it was sincere. “Try the fire now.”</p><p>She turned in his lap and if she felt his boner, she had the good grace not to say anything.</p><p>Beneath her hands, the campfire came to life, growing and pulsing like his heart in his chest. The smile on her face when she looked back at him over her shoulder reminded him that, “Oh, yeah. I just fingered the girl I like so she could get her powers back and we’re still on a recon mission.”</p><p>He started suiting up and she followed close behind. “What are we” talks would have to wait till later. First, they had Wolverine to reckon with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think this ship actually has a reader base, or ever even did, but I've always been a fan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>